Perfectionist
by knaaa
Summary: Jongin was a perfectionist but then he met Sehun. [KaiHun]
1. Chapter 1

Jongin adalah seorang mahasiswa yang super perfeksionis.

Tapi itu dulu.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Oh Sehun, siswa SMA yang tidak terduga.

Hidupnya menjadi berantakan dan jauh dari kata perfect.

.

.

.

Berawal dari pertemuannya dengan Sehun di pelataran parkir kampusnya. Pertemuan yang tidak begitu menyenangkan mengingat Sehun yang membawa minuman coklat menabrak Jongin menyebabkan minuman tersebut tumpah ke kaus putih milik Jongin. Dan akhirnya Sehun harus bertanggung jawab dengan mencuci kaus putih tersebut.

Pertemuan kedua mereka masih di pelataran parkir kampus Jongin. Kali ini Sehun berniat mengembalikan kaus putih Jongin yang sudah ia cuci. Awalnya sih hanya berniat mengembalikan kaus. Tapi melihat wajah Jongin yang kusut tba-tiba saja Sehun menyuruh Jongin mengantarnya ke suatu tempat membuat Jongin kesal setengah mati.

Ternyata Sehun membawa ke bubble tea shop langganannya. Jongin hampir saja meneriaki Sehun saat pertama kali masuk bubble tea shop tersebut tpai tidak jadi karena kalimat Sehun. "Kalau aku mendapat hari yang buruk aku akan datang kesini dan membeli bubble tea" Jongin hanya menghela nafas dan akhirnya membeli 2 bubble tea untuk dirinya dan Sehun. Dan hari itu pertama kalinya ia terlambat 5 menit ke studio latihan dance.

Pertemuan ketiga mereka bertemu di bubble tea shop yang sama. Jongin sedang kesal karena nilai kuis bulanaannya mendapat nilai A bukan A+. Sehun yang kebetulan juga sedang kesal dengan temannya datang ke bubble tea shop tersebut. Saat matanya melihat Jongin tanpa berfikir panjang ia duduk di hadapan Jongin.

"Kita bertemu lagi hehe" Sehun cengengesan menatap Jongin yang hanya mendengus. "Hyung, hari ini buruk ya?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Jongin hanya menatap datar Sehun lalu menyeruput minumannya. "Kau juga, hari ini buruk ya?" bukannya menjawab Jongin malah melempar pertanyaan yang sama.

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar mulai menceritakan semua kejadiannya hari itu, bagaimana gurunya sangat menyebalkan, bagaimana teman-temannya pergi tanpa mengajaknya. Yang hanya direspon oleh dengungan Jongin.

Dan sejak hari itu tanpa ia sadari Sehun sudah menjadi kesehariannya. Bahkan hidup Jongin tidak pernah lagi sesuai dengan jadwal yang ia buat, Sehun bisa saja datang dengan berbagai keadaan di hadapan Jongin tanpa terjadwal.

Seperti hari ini, Jongin kira hari ini semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan jadwlanya. Tapi saat I sampai dipelataran parkir ia melihat siswa SMA yang sedang terduduk di dekat ban mobilnya dengan keadaan menunduk dan tangan memeluk kedua kakinya.

Dari jauhpun Jongin sudah tau siapa siswa SMA tersebut. Memang siapa lagi siswa SMA yang selalu datang tiba-tiba di hadapan Jongin selain Sehun. Jongin mendekati Sehun lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku harus pergi ke toko buku"

Sehun mendongak dan menatap wajah Jongin. Jongin tekejut melihat wajah dan mata Sehun yang memerah tapi bibirnya benar-benar pucat seperti kehabisan nafas.

"Ah hyung sudah ada jadwal ya, kalau begitu aku pergi" Sehun berdiri lalu menepuk celananya agar tidak kotor dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

Jongin harusnya senang karena hari ini Sehun tidak mengacaukan jadwalnya tapi melihat Sehun yang berjalan dengan keadaan lemas dan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk membuatnya menghela nafas dan dengan sedikit terpaksa menghampiri Sehun.

Jongin meraih dahi Sehun dari belakang membuat Sehun oleng kebelakang dan untungnya seluruh berat badan Sehun tertahan oleh badan Jongin dibelakangnya.

"Dahimu terbakar, ayo aku antar pulang" Jongin memapah Sehun menuju mobilnya.

"Bukankah hyung harus ke toko buku?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang pelan.

"Itu bisa lain kali" Jongin mendudukan Sehun di kursi sebelah kemudi lalu ia mengintari mobil dan masuk ke bangku kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke kediaman Sehun. Dan hari itu ia mengurus Sehun yang demam hingga larut malam dan melupan semua jadwalnya karena orang tua Sehun harus lembur.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian dimana Sehun demam Jongin kembali menemukan Sehun sedang berlari-lari ke arah mobilnya di pelataran parkir. Jongin yang hendak melajukan mobilnya membatalkan niatnya.

Hey, meski Jongin itu perfeksionis dan semuanya haru berjalan sesuai jadwalnya ia tidak setega itu untuk meninggalkan siswa SMA kesayangannya tersebut.

Jongin terus memperhatikan Sehun dari dalam mobilnya sampai Sehun tiba-tiba terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Jongin dengan panik keluar dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri Sehun yang meringis kesakitan dengan keadaan tengkurap.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa apa?" Jongin mencoba merubah posisi Sehun yang tengkurap menjadi posisi duduk.

"Sakit" Ucap Sehun pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yang mana yang sakit?" Jongin menggulung lengan kemeja Sehun dan menumukan lebam dekat sikunya.

"Di sini" Sehun menujuk betisnya, "di sini" Sehun menunjuk lebam yang tadi Jongin tunjukan, "kepalaku juga pusing" Sehun mulai menintikan air matanya.

Beberapa orang menatap Jongin dan Sehun dengan pandangan penasaran membuat Jongin agak risih.

"Ayo masuk ke mobilku terlebih dahulu, kita periksa lagi lebammu nanti" Jongin menarik Sehun untuk berdiri. Sehun meringis saat ia mulai berjalan.

"Hyung, sepertinya kakiku juga terkilir" Sehun berkata pelan. Jongin menghela nafas lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia menggendong Sehun seperti koala.

Jongin duduk di kursi kemudi dengan Sehun yang berada dipangkuannya. Ia menatap wajah Sehun yang berurai air mata. Jongin terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Sehun lalu menghapus air mata Sehun dengan jarinya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, dasar cengeng" Jongin mengambil sebuah salep lalu mulai memberikan salep tersebut di lebam dekat siku Sehun. "Obati betismu juga" Jongin memberikan salep tersebut pada Sehun.

"Hyung, pusing" Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang dekat dengan wajahnya, pipinya sedikit bersemu karena wajahnya dan wajah Jongin sangat dekat.

Jongin menyingkap poni Sehun dan menemukan lebam lain di dahi Sehun. Tapi bukannya memberi salep pada lebam tersebut Jongin malah menciumnya membuat pipi Sehun makin bersemu.

"Hey Oh Sehun, sepertinya aku menyukaimu" Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Apa kau menyukaiku juga?" Lanjut Jongin.

"Hyuuungggg, kau kira selama ini aku melakukan apaa? Aku selalu mendatangi hyung setiap hari dan menganggu hyung setiap hari sampai sampai hyung bilang aku ini pengganggu karena aku selalu merusak jadwalmu, itu rasanya sakit sekali, dan sekarang hyung masih bertanya?!" Jongin kembali terkekeh karena Sehun malah menangis sambil memberinya beberapa pukulan kecil.

Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun lalu menarik kepalanya dan kembali mencium dahi Sehun dengan lembut. "Oh Sehun, mau kan jadi pacarku?"

Pertanyaan Jongin tadi malah membuat Sehun menangis lebih keras dan sukses membuat Jongin kembali terkekeh sebelum akhirnya menciumi wajah Sehun yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'"

Dan hari itu entah keberapa kalinya hidup Jongin tidak berjalan sesuai jadwal, dan mungkin kedepannya Jongin tidak akan membuat jadwal lagi karena kekasih barunya ini akan selalu mengacaukan segalanya dan membuat Jongin meninggalkan gelar perfeksionisnya.

END

* * *

Based on (/)plotideas(/)status(/)692757744735027201 on tweet !delete the brackets ()

Anyaway, please read kaihunxx profile on ffn for my friend!

Thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

Suhu Kota Seoul beberapa hari ini hampir mencapai suhu terendahnya. Orang-orang mulai mengenakan pakaian super tebal untuk menghalau udara dingin masuk ke tubuh mereka. Para pelajarpun makin tak betah untuk tinggal di kelasnya, mereka masih harus bersabar karena liburan musim dingin akan dimulai satu minggu lagi. Ada juga para pelajar yang sudah terkena flu karena tidak kuat dengan udara dingin, salah satuya adalah Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun, pemuda manis yang masih menduduki bangku SMA tersebut mulai terserang flu. Sehun itu sudah tidak tahan dingin, daya tahan tubuhnya juga lemah, bagaimana tidak terserang flu. Tapi memang Sehun memang aneh -dan sok kuat- ia tetap menghadiri jam pelajaran di sekolah bukannya beristirahat di rumah. Katanya sih tanggung seminggu lagi libur dan ia tidak mau tertinggal pelajaran, padahal alasannya sebenarnya ia bosan di rumah karena tidak melakukan apapun, kalau saja Jongin mau sekedar menemaninya berkirim pesan berjam-jam Sehun pasti beristirahat di rumah.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jongin, Jongin sedang ada pekan UTS di kampusnya karena itu ia tidak bisa menemani Sehun untuk berkirim pesan berjam-jam karena ia harus belajar untuk mendapat nilai A. Ya meski telah berpacaran dengan Sehun yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan jiwa perfeksionisnnya Jongin masih ingin mendapat nilai sempurna.

Kembali ke Sehun. Sekarang ia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat teman sekelasnya banyak yang bermesraan di depan matanya. Mereka tidak tau apa Sehun iri karena ia tidak bisa bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas, diam diam berharap kalau saja Jongin masih SMA.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam sakunya untuk sekedar mengetik pesan untuk Jongin, tau saja Jongin sedang tidak sibuk kan. Oh iya, Jongin sama sekali tidak tau kalau Sehun terkena flu karena memamng mereka tidak bertemu selama seminggu ini.

' _Jongin Hyung'_

Sehun baru saja akan meletakan ponselnya di atas meja saat tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu tau siapa yang membalas pesannya.

' _Ada apa sayang?'_ Cukup 3 kata dengan sebuah tanda tanya saja membuat Sehun nyengir dengan lebar.

' _Loh? Tumben balasnya cepat?'_

' _Memangnya tidak boleh? Hyung sudah selesai UTS'_ Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar begitu mengetahui Jongin sudah selesai dengan semua ujiannya.

' _Oh. Hyung setelah ini mau kemana?'_ Sebuah harapan terselip saat Sehun mengetik pesan tersebut.

' _Chanyeol mengajakku untuk karoeke hari ini'_ Oh ya tentu saja anak kuliah pasti akan bersenang-senang setelah ujian.

' _Ahh.. Okay kalau begitu'_

' _Sehunna'_

' _Ya?'_

' _Pulangnya hyung jemput ya'_

' _Loh bukannya mau karoeke?'_

' _Itu lain kali saja. Nah sekarang belajar yang benar sana.'_

Tanpa disadari sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah Sehun. Ah ia jadi tidak sabar agar bel pulang cepat berdering.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi dan guru terakhir yang mengajar di kelas Sehun keluar ia dengan kilat membereskan semua barangnya dan melesat keluar kelas, bahkan ia sampai menyenggol bangku milik temannya dan mengaduh kesakitan tapi tetap setengah berlari keluar kelas.

Sehun yang berlarian di koridor sempat diprotes oleh gurunya tapi melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat guru tersebut membiarkan Sehun berlari di koridor.

Kurang dari 10 menit Sehun sudah sampai di parkiran sekolahnya, di tempat biasa Jongin menjemputnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah begitu melihat tidak ada mobil Jongin di parkiran sekolahnya. Ia pun kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Jongin.

' _Hyung belum sampai?'_

' _Sehun maaf tadi ada rapat BEM, tunggu aku di halte depan sekolahmu ya? 10 menit hyung janji'_

' _Okay, jangan lebih dari 10 menit'_

Sehun dengan terpaksa berjalan menuju halte depan sekolahnya. Baru saja Sehun sampai di halte bus ia sudah merasa sangat kedinginan padahal ia menggunakan mantel yang sangat tebal. Sehun mulai bernafas melalui mulutnya karena hidungnya sudah mampet oleh lendir lendir yang sangat amat mengganggu, bibirnya pun mulai terlihat lebih pucat.

Saat Sehun merasa sudah tidak kuat dengan dinginnya udara sebuah mobil hitam yang familiar berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Dengan cepat masuk ke mobil tersebut, ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat dengan dingin.

"Sehun, wajahmu pucat." Sebuah kekhawatiran jelas terselip di nada bicara Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, ayo kencan hehe" Sehun menghadap Jongin dengan sebuah cengiran yang terlihat aneh.

"Tidak tidak, tidak ada kencan hari ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jongin mengelus pelan surai Sehun lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Sehun.

"Tapi kan hyung tadi mengajak kencan!" Sehun protes. Ia tidak terima kencannya dibatalkan, padahalkan ia rindu Jongin hyung-nya.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit."

"Kalau aku bilang aku sakit apa hyung tidak akan mengajak ku kencan?"

"Ya" Sehun mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Jongin.

Keheningan melanda selama beberapa saat. Jongin bukannya tidak tau kalau Sehun kecewa dengan jawabannya tapi ia bingung menjelaskannya pada Sehun kalau sedang menyetir seperti ini, bisa-bisa nanti malah kecelakaan.

Tidak terasa keheningan tersebut berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di depan rumah Sehun.

"Ah sudah sampai, terimakasih sudah mengantarku hyung." Sehun hendak membuka pintu mobil saat tangan Jongin meraih lengannya.

"Sehun sayang dengar, bukannya aku tidak mau mengajakmu kencan tapi aku tidak mau kencan dengan keadaanmu yang sakit seperti ini, aku tidak mau kalau kau tambah sakit, mengerti?" Sehun menghembuskan nafas dan hanya bergumam kecil.

"Sebagai ganti kencan hari ini aku akan menemanimu sampai besok, bagaimana?" Sehun tentu saja langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Jongin, tapi senyum lebarnya hanya beryahan sebentar.

"Tapi jadwal hyung besok bagaimana?"

"Itu masalah mudah, aku akan menggantinya ke hari lain" Jongin menjawab dengan senyuman lembutnya yang membuat Sehun hampir meleleh.

"Terimakasih hyung, maaf selalu membuat jadwal hyung berantakan hehe" Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin lalu memeluknya, ia juga menelusupkan wajahnya di bahu Jongin.

"Tidak masalah, apapun untukmu Sehun" Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Hatchi!

Sedang romantis-romantisnya Sehun malah bersin dan membuat mantel bagian pundak Jongin terkena lendir dari hidung Sehun yang sedikit eww.

"Hyung maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja!" Sehun dengan cepat keluar dari mobil Jongin dan berlari ke dalan rumah.

Sedangkan Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya. Demi Tuhan ini mantel baru yang kemarin ia beli dan sekarang malah ternodai oleh lendir Sehun. Ew.

end.

* * *

Halo hai aku bawa sequel nih ehe, maaf ya kalo aneh udah lama gak bikin fanfic sama gak nulis cerita lagi hehe.

Anyway, karena aku lagi ada mood buat nerusin ff ini tapi gak ada ide jadi kalian boleh banget kalo mau ngasih ide buat kelanjutan ff ini gimana, tapi updatenya gak akan secepet itu karena bentar lagi kan mulai ujian ujian hehe. Oh ya, idenya boleh disampein lewat review atau pm terserah kok!

Well udah gitu aj, makasih yang udah menyempatkan untuk baca!

 **A review wouldn't hurt right?**


	3. Chapter 2b

Setelah kejadian Sehun yang mengotori mantel Jongin ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata Jongin karena ia takut dimarahi oleh Jongin. Bahkan awalnya Sehun mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak berniat keluar, tapi sayangnya ia lapar dan akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya dan Jongin.

Sebenarnya Sehun itu takut sekali kalau Jongin marah. Ia pernah melihat Jongin membentak teman kuliahnya karena kaus jongin terkena tumpahan air mineral, ya hanya air mineral. Dan jangan lupakan juga awal pertemuan Jongin dan Sehun, saat itu Sehun juga dibentak oleh Jongin karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke kaus Jongin, dan ya Sehun agak trauma dibentak oleh Jongin.

Suasana di meja makan kali ini sangat amat tenang tanpa ada suara lain selain alat makan yang saling bersentuhan. Sehun yang biasanya selalu menceritakan ini itu kali ini betah memakan makanannya sambil menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang pucat.

Kedua orang tua Sehun terutama ibunya gemas sekali dengan keadaan anaknya dan kekasih anaknya tersebut. Biasanya keduanya akan melakukan hal hal kecil yang terlihat sedikit konyol tapi terkesan romantis jika sedang makan malam seperti ini. Sebenarnya ibu Sehun sudah tau apa masalah mereka berdua dan ia juga tau kalau Sehun takut dimarahi Jongin. Sehun selalu bercerita tentang Jongin dari awal mereka bertemu sampai sekarang, jadi intinya ibu Sehun tau masalah Sehun yang dibentak Jongin saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, tapi ia yakin kalau sekarang Jongin tidak akan membentak Sehun karena sekarang Sehun itu kekasih Jongin dan Jongin sudah tau sifat Sehun yang cengeng, manja, dan tidak bisa dibentak.

"Ehm, Jongin kau yakin mau menginap hari ini?" Akhirnya ibu Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Iya bu" Jongin menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu jadwalmu besok bagaimana?" Kali ini ayah Sehun yang bertanya. Ayah Sehun tau kalau Jongin itu sibuk, setiap hari ada jadwal dan sulit untuk merubah jadwalnya.

"Ah, itu urusan mudah aku sudah mengganti jadwalku ke hari lain, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun akan menemaninya sampai lusa pagi" Ayah Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti, padahal diam-diam ia salut pada Jongin yang mempriorirtaskan Sehun diatas semua jadwalnya. Ah ia jadi berfikir bagaimana kalau ia nikahkan saja Sehun dengan Jongin setelah Sehun lulus SMA nanti.

"Wah wah kebetulan sekali besok kami harus keluar kota dan akan pulang lusa pagi, aku jadi tidak usah khawatir memikirkan siapa yang mengurus Sehun. Sehun senangkan kalau yang mengurus Jongin?" Ibu Sehun menyenggol kaki Sehun berniat menggodanya.

"Ibuuuu" Sehun merengek pada ibunya. Sedangkan ibunya terkekeh kecil.

"Jongin kau tau, seminggu ini Sehun selalu merengek sambil menyebut namamu 'Jongin hyungggg~ Jongin hyunggg~' " Ayah Sehun ikut menggoda Sehun sambil berusaha menirukan suara Sehun saat merengek.

"Ayahh!" Muka Sehun sudah memerah entah karena malu atau karena demamnya yang meningkat. Semua yang berada di ruang keluarga tertawa mendengar suara Sehun yang merajuk.

"Astaga Sehun mukamu sangat merah! Mungkin demammu bertambah, ayo cepat masuk kamar dan istirahat" Perkataan ibu Sehun membuat Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan langsung melirik ke arah Sehun dan terkejut mendapati wajah Sehun yang sudah sangat merah.

Tangan Jongin refleks menyentuh kening Sehun matanya melebar merasakan panas di kening Sehun.

"Astaga Sehun suhu tubuhmu meningkat, ayo cepat istirahat" Jongin dengan segera berjongkok di samping kursi yang Sehun duduki, sedangkan Sehun mengernyit heran, ia tidak merasa demamnya bertambah buruk kok. Melihat Jongin yang masih berjongkok ia jadi menurut saja apa yang direncanakan Jongin dan mulai menaiki punggung Jongin dan memeluk lehernya.

"Ayah, ibu, aku dan Jongin hyung duluan ya"

"Iya iya, isitirahat yang benar, jangan merepotkan Jongin"

Jongin menggendong Sehun sampai kamarnya lalu mendudukan Sehun di ranjang. Jongin langsung bersila dihadapan Sehun, memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang kembali menunduk.

"Sehun?" Jongin mencoba memanggil nama Sehun sekali tapi yang dipanggil malah diam.

"Sehun kau kenapa hm?" Jongin kembali mencoba membuat Sehun berbicara dengannya, tangannya sudah mengenggam tangan Sehun. Tapi sayangnya Sehun masih diam.

"Sayang, hyung sama sekali tidak marah kalau masalahnya menyangkut mantel itu," Jeda, Jongin menunggu Sehun untuk bereaksi tapi melihat Sehun yang masih terdiam Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku benar-benar tidak marah kalau yang mengotori mantelku adalah kekasihku sendiri, dan hey! Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada hyung kau jadi tidak usah menghadapi godaan orang tuamu"

Sehun memberanikan diri menatap Jongin yang tersenyum kecil. Sehun masih gugup sebenarnya, meski Jongin sudah menenangkannya ia masih merasa takut dan bersalah telah mengotori mantel Jongin yang terlihat baru.

"Maaf ya hyung, aku mengotori mantelmu dengan lendirku yang menjijikan" Sehun berbicara lirih sambil menahan lendir yang akan keluar dari hidungnya.

Jongin tergelak melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Duh, kalau Sehun selalu menggemaskan tiap harinya Jonginkan jadi tidak sabar untuk segera menikahinya. Oh, asal kalian tau Jongin sebelumnya punya rencana menikah umur 30 tahun. Tapi sekarang lihat bagaimana diumurnya yang masih 20 tahun ia sudah ingin menikahi siswa SMA berumur 17 tahun. Ew Jongin rencana hidupmu benar-benar berantakan sekarang.

"Iya iya tidak apa-apa sayang"

Jongin kembali terkekeh geli melihat lendir dari hidung Sehun mulai keluar. Ia mengambil beberapa helai tissue lalu menyeka bagian dibawah hidung Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari Jongin baru saja menyeka lendirnya menutup mukanya lalu berguling memunggungi Jongin.

"Ahhh hyunggg, kenapa melakukan itu, Sehun kan jadi maluuu" Sehun berbicara agak kencang, meski sudah memunggungi Jongin, ia tetap menutupi wajahnya. Hei siapa yang tidak malu kalau lendirmu keluar lalu diseka oleh kekasihmu.

Jongin tertawa geli melihat reaksi Sehun, ia ikut berbaring di ranjang Sehun lalu mulai menggelitiki pinggang kekasihnya yang membuah Sehun terpekik histeris sambil memukul-mukul tangan Jongin.

Setelah puas tertawa, Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitiki Sehun. Ia memperhatikan keadaan Sehun yang dadanya naik turun, lalu wajahnya yang memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa, dan juga bibir Sehun yang melengkung keatas yang mau tidak mau membuat bibir Jongin ikut melengkung keatas membentuk senyuman.

Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan mendongak dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari dirinya. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan mulai menciumi wajah kekasihnya. Meski sudah sering tidur satu ranjang Jongin belum berani sampai mencium bibir Sehun, paling-paling dia hanya mencium ujung bibir Sehun saja.

"Hyung sudahh, aku ngantuk" Sehun mencubit pelan lengan Jongin. Bukannya Sehun tidak suka kalau wajahnya diciumi Jongin, ia hanya tidak suka kalau wajahnya memerah setelah Jongin menciuminya.

"Hei, jangan tidur dulu, kau belum meminum obatmu" Jongin memperingatkan.

"Tapi obatnya pahit, tidak enak" Sehun cemberut.

"Obat memang tidak ada yang manis, sayang"

"Vitamin enak dan manis!"

"Vitamin ya vitamin, obat ya obat, Sehun sayang" Jongin beranjak dari ranjang Sehun lalu menarik Sehun untuk duduk. Meski dengan wajah cemberutnya Sehun tetap menurut.

Jongin menghampiri meja belajar Sehun, ia mengambil beberapa obat yang Sehun simpan di meja belajarnya setelah membaca resep dari dokter yang memeriksa Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah tidak mengetahui kondisi Sehun seminggu ini.

"Nah Sehun, ayo buka mulutmu anak manis" Jongin menyuapi Sehun obat yang berwarna hijau lumut. Sehun awalnya enggan meminum obatnya tapi pada akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan meminum obatnya. Setelah obat tersebut melewati kerongkongannya ia segara meminum air lalu membuat ekspresi wajah yang aneh untuk mengekspresikan rasa pahit obat yang ia minum.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan meminum obat, Sehun langsung membaringkan diri di kasur empuknya. Dan jongin yang baru saja membereskan obat Sehun ikut berbaring disebelahnya, tangannya dengan refleks memeluk Sehun sedangkan tangannya yang lain meraih selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam, Sehun" Dan hari itu diakhiri dengan ciuman Jongin di kening Sehun.

end.

* * *

Halo! Gimana gimana? Ini 1k+ loh hehe.

Oh oh, aku mau nanya chapter berikutnya masih mau Jongin yang ngurus Sehun yang berarti bakal jadi chapter 2c atau mau cerita yang baru lagi yang berarti chapter 3? Hayo pilih yang mana?

Sebenernya aku agak kecewa reviewnya menurun, tapi gak apa-apa aku tetep seneng kok masih ada yang mau review hehe. Tapi buat chapter ini, can I get 15+ reviews? Buat chapter ini doang kok! Ehe.

Dannn, aku ada kabar gembira buat yang kemarin kemarin nyaranin bikin cerita Sehun sama sandal swallownya, keinginan kamu bakal terwujud anytime soon! Aku udah dapet ide dan nyatet garis besarnya, tinggal dikembangkan aja, so please anticipate for it eh.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

 **A review wont hurt right?**


	4. Chapter 3

Tahun baru dimana orang-orang merayakan pergantian tahun dengan ceria sudah terlewat satu minggu, sekolah-sekolah juga sudah libur dari pertengahan bulan Desmember lalu dan sedang menikmati waktu libueannya dengan orang terkasih, Gahyeon dan Yoohyeon contohya. Kedua teman sekelas Sehun ini sering sekali 'pamer' perihal liburan mereka dengan kekasih masing-masing di sosial media.

Lain Gahyeon, lain Sehun. Setelah demamnya sembuh ia langsung diseret orang tuanya liburan di daerah Pyeongchang, liburan sekalian melihat arena untuk _Pyeongchag Olympic 2018_ katanya. Sehun awalnya senang-senang saja meski saat malam ia akan mengeluh karena rindu dengan Jongin _hyung_ -nya. Jongin sulit sekali dihubungi saat Sehun liburan karena UAS di jenjang perkuliahan baru saja dimulai.

Setelah Sehun pulang ke Seoul pun Jongin masih tetap sibuk seperti biasanya membuat Sehun sering berdiam diri di rumah. Hari ini misalnya, Sehun hanya diam di kamarnya sambil menertawakan kebodohan Lee Kwangsoo di acara _Running Man_. Ia sudah menoton dua episode dan sekarang sudah berada dipertengahan episode ke-tiga tapi saat ini lah bosan menerpanya. Ia mematikan laptopnya dengan cemberut.

"Bosan." Lirihnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka ruang percakapannya dengan Jongin.

"Jongin _hyung_ sibuk sekali ya?" Sehun bermonolog pada foto profil sang kekasih. Baru saja Sehun akan meletakan kembali ponselnya saat benda tersebut berdering nyaring sambil menampakan nama sang kekasih, tanpa bisa dicegah sebuah senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Jongin _hyuunggg._ " Bukannya melontarkan sapaan Sehun malah langsung merengek begitu mengangkat telpon, membuat Jongin terkekeh kecil.

 **"Ya sayang?"**

"Sehun rindu."

 **"Kalau kamu sebegitu rindunya kenapa tidak menghubungi hm?"**

"Jongin hyung kan sibuk, sulit dihubungi!" Sehun dapat mendengar Jongin tertawaa kecil, sedangkan sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

 **"Sehun, ayo kita makan siang bersama?"**

"Eh? Serius _hyung_?! Kalau serius Sehun mau!" Tanpa sadar Sehun sudah beranjak dari kasurnya menuju lemari pakaiannya.

 **"Serius, aku sudah di depan rumahmu"**

"Eh?! Tunggu sebentar! Aku pakai mantel dulu!" Sehun dengan sepihak mematikan sambungan telponnya lalu dengan cepat mengambil mantel lalu memakainya. Saking terburu-burunya Sehun ia hampir saja tersandung kakinya senidiri saat berjalan keluar rumah.

Begitu keluar dari rumahnya ia langsung disambut oleh mobil hitam Jongin. Dengan senyum merekah ia langsung memasuki mobil Jongin.

"Bahagia sekali?" Jongin yang melihat tingkah Sehun mengusak kepala Sehun dengan gemas.

"Hm, aku kan mau kencan dengan kekasihku yang super sibuk hari ini jadi aku bahagia." Ucapan Sehun sontak membuat Jongin tertawa. Ia tau Sehun sedang sedikit menyindirnya tapi ia biarkan saja, toh sebentar lagi juga Sehun mersakan bagaimana sibuknya dunia mahasiswa.

"Maaf ya sayang akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit lebih sibuk." Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mencium pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Aku maafkan asal kita makan siang _ramyeon_ dan _tteokbokki_ oh oh! _Oden_ juga!" Sehun berucap dengan semangat.

" _Street food_? Apa tidak apa-apa? Nanti kamu sakit karena kedinginan lagi kalau kita makan di pinggiran jalan" Jongin yang sudah mulai melajukan mobilnya melirik Sehun dengan cemas.

"Aku kemarin bermain salju di Pyeongchan tapi aku masih sehat!" Jongin kembali terkekeh geli dan akhirnya membawa mobilnya ke daerah Hongdae.

Kencan mereka memang sederhana hanya berjalan-jalan melihat toko toko yang ada lalu membeli _street food_ lalu jalan-jalan lagi, kadang memasuki sebuah toko untuk melihat barang yang menarik perhatian mereka dan terus seperti itu.

Kencan merka hanya berlangsung kurang dari dua jam dikarenakan Jongin harus kembali ke kampusnya untuk rapat acara festival menyambut musim semi yang akan datang. Keduanya sama-sama berat hati saat akan berpisah di depan rumah Sehun. Jongin masih ingin melihat siswa SMA kesayangannya tapi ia tidak bisa bolos rapat karena ia koordinator seksi acara.

" _Hyung..._ Padahal aku masih rindu." Sehun berucap dengan lirih, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

"Sayang.. Maaf ya? Beberapa hari lagi aku libur, nanti kita bisa kencan tiap hari?" Jongin yang tidak tega mengelus pipi Sehun perlahan lalu memeluknya.

"Janji ya kencan tiap hari." Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin lalu mengusakan wajahnya di leher Jongin.

"Janji." Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Sehun sayang Jongin _hyung._ "

"Jongin _hyung_ juga sayang Sehun."

* * *

It took me 2 freaking years to update this fic, sekalinya update ceritanya malah aneh karena udah dua tahun gak bikin apa-apa, maafin aku ya huhu. Makasih ya yang sudah memberikan komentar kalian di chapter chapter sebelumnya yang ngikutin cerita ini terus juga makasih!

Anyway menurut kalian si Jongin ini kuliah jurusan apa sih? Ayo kasih tau aku kalian ngebayangin Jongin sebagai mahasiswa jurusan apa!

Sekali lagi terimakasih yang sudah baca!

 **A review wouldn't hurt anyone right?**


End file.
